Nightmare
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood has a nightmare.


This is the first fanfic I ever wrote and my sister told me I had to post it after all the beta reading she did for it. So here it is. :D

* * *

Eliwood awoke to a loud piercing scream, unsure what to think and still groggy from sleep he reached over to see if Ninian was still in bed, but to his dismay her side was empty save for a few covers hanging off the bed.

Thinking quick or not really thinking at all he got up from the bed, quickly making his way to the door. "Ninian!" Eliwood yelled, as another scream echoed through the castle.

Wiping sleep from his eyes, Eliwood bolted out the door and into the dark hall. Not really sure where to start his search Eliwood wandered aimlessly down the hall, since that seemed to be where the scream was coming from.

Eliwood came to a stop at what should have been the end of the hall, but to his surprise there was a large door there, with a gold lion crest in the middle, it's red eyes seemed to watch Eliwood's every move as he stared up at the unfamiliar door.  
Unsure where it led too or how it even got there Eliwood opened the door, only stopping to listen to the eerie creaking it made as it opened. Stepping into the room, Eliwood found it was a long narrow hall way, the only light provided by candles flickering in the distance.

Eliwood brushed his hand along the wall, feeling his way through the darkness. Trying to ignore the silence that plagued the room and the voice in his head telling him that something horrible awaited him at the halls end and that same thing most likely got Ninian too.

"Ninian!" Eliwood yelled, as he ran through the hall, nearly smashing into the wall in the process. But again to Eliwood's dismay there was no answer, then suddenly the silence was broken by what sounded like thunder.

Eliwood stopped, his mind now racing as he thought back to earlier that night when Ninian and Him had been outside star gazing. "the sky was clear then, so surely whatever the noise was couldn't have been thunder" Eliwood thought to himself.

Finally Eliwood continued down the path, until it opened up into a large room, with bright candles lighting every inch. There were doors lining the walls and a large chandler hanging over head, but the thing Eliwood noticed wasn't the red splatter on the wall or even the bloody footprints leading into the door on the far corner of the room, but instead he noticed the bloody piece of cloth from Ninian's night gown.

His heart pounding with fear, Eliwood walked to the far end of the room and knelt down, picking up the cloth. Eliwood looked it over, the blood was still fresh as it dripped down from the cloth onto the floor.

As tears ran down his face, Eliwood let the cloth fall to the ground. Lost in worry and self pity, Eliwood barely heard the sound of a child crying, followed by laughter. Finally as the noise grow louder Eliwood got to his feet. "Roy!" Eliwood screamed, as he hadn't even thought to check on the child before coming here.

Deciding it best to check the door he was nearest to, Eliwood slowly got to his feet and pushed the door open, only to see that the only thing in it was a wall painted white. Eliwood slowly began to head out, only to stop when he felt something wet and cold grab his hand.

"Someone in here?" Eliwood asked, his hand clutched tightly to his sword, as he turned around, but the sight he seen nearly caused him to stagger over.

In the far part of the room a bloody body leaned against the wall, it's head down making it look as though it was sleeping. To scared to scream or even speak Eliwood began backing out of the room, when the body rose to it's feet, it's empty eye sockets staring right at Eliwood.

"Wrong door, wrong door, wrong door..." It repeated over and over as it reached it's hand out, trying to grab his throat.

"Stop it!" Eliwood screamed, as he pushed the thing over with every bit of strength he had. The body staggered back, making horrible hissing sounds as it fell, then just as it hit the ground the body crawled back to it's place at the wall.

"Wrong door, wrong door" It screeched.

Eliwood staggered out, collapsing to the floor, as every bit of breath seeped from his lungs. As he sat there in the wet sticky blood Eliwood looked up shocked to see the doors slowly beginning to fade, then he heard the sound of Ninian's soft voice calling out to him.

"Eliwood, I thought you loved me, why aren't you coming. Please Eliwood don't leave me when I need you" Ninian cried, her voice soon fading out only to be replaced by Roy's.

"Daddy is a baddy, baddy daddy hates us, why daddy won't you help us?" Roy screamed.

Eliwood tried getting to his feet, but found that something was holding him to the floor. "Let me go! I have to help them, Roy, Ninian love, I'm coming just hold on" Eliwood yelled, as a large sword fell from the ceiling and onto his lap.

Eliwood stared down at the familar sword, as laughter filled the room. "You did it before Eliwood, want to try it again? Come on dear try it and but save the crying if you don't mean it!" Ninian laughed.

"I'm sorry love, so sorry for that. But I promise you I'll never make that mistake again, I love you and Roy and you mean everything to me. Without you I'm nothing" Eliwood replied, as tears ran down his face.

Just as Eliwood spoke the words, the door he had exited opened and the body staggered out. Glancing at Eliwood as though it could see from its empty sockets.

"I kill then? I kill then?" It repeated. As it made its way to the door where Ninian and Roy were.

"Noooooooooo!" Eliwood screamed. Trying to get up again, but the blood still held him tight, leaving him to watch in horror as the creature walked into the room.

"Stop, please stop" Eliwood yelled, closing his eyes as the whole room began shaking, then he heard Ninian's voice again , but this time it sounded softer and more soothing.

"Lord Eliwood, wake up" Ninian said.

Eliwood's eyes snapped open, as he slowly sat up, only to find himself back in his bedroom, with Ninian standing over him, a nice smile curving her lips.

"Are you alright dear? You were screaming in your sleep. Eleanora and I tried waking you up but nothing seemed to work" Ninian said, Surprised when Eliwood suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Ninian your safe! Thank St Elimine. Is Roy alright?" Eliwood asked, gently stroking Ninian's hair.

Unsure what Eliwood was talking about Ninian merely nodded her head. "Roy's fine dear, he got a little scared by the passing storm but other than that he's fine" Ninian replied. As Eliwood hugged her tighter.

"Ninian, I just want you to know You, Mother and Roy mean everything to me and if you were ever in danger I would save you at any cost, that I promise you and it will never change no matter what" Eliwood said.

"Thank you Eliwood, with each and everyday with you, I know I made the right choice staying and there will never be any doubt in my mind" Ninian replied, now realizing that Eliwood must have had a terrible dream considing how much he was shaking.

Once Ninian finished speaking, the door opened making an eerie creaking sound, which nearly caused Eliwood to fall off the bed.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Roy asked, as he ran to the bed.

Ninian gently place her hand on Roy's shoulder. "Of course dear, did you have a bad dream?" Ninian asked, while Eliwood lifted the child onto the bed.

Roy nodded his head, wiping a tear from his eyes as he buried himself under the blankets. "Me and Mommy were in a room and this bloody body tried killing us after this person who sounded like daddy refused, I woke up before the body had a chance, but I think he's hiding under my bed" Roy replied.

Almost at a loss words Eliwood patted the child's back. "Mommy and I will keep you safe from any and all dream monsters Roy, I promise nothing will ever get you" Eliwood said.

Roy choked back tears, poking his head out from the covers. "Thanks daddy, mommy. Whrn I'm old enough I'll return the favor and protect both of you and Grandma!" Roy replied, his red puffy eyes now bright with excitement.

After Roy fell asleep, with his arms wrapped tightly around Eliwood's waist. Ninian gently brushed her hand across Eliwood's forehead. "It must be the night for bad dreams" Ninian said, since it was obvious that Eliwood was still awake.

"Yea and the scary part is Roy's dream sounded almost the same as mine" Eliwood replied.

Ninian was silent for a minute, while Eliwood kissed her finger. "Goodnight love" Eliwood said, as Ninian leaned over to kiss his cheek, careful not to wake Roy.

"Goodnight dear" Ninian replied.

"Ninian, I seen the big dipper tonight" Eliwood said.

A smile curved her Ninian's lips as she knew that it was going to be a sleepless night, but that didn't matter, after all night was one of those times when she had Eliwood to herself.

"It was very pretty tonight and perhaps the first time I ever really looked at the stars so closely" Ninian replied.

Eliwood yawned. "But the most beautiful star was with me the whole time" Eliwood said.

"I loved the handsome red haired star, I think it might have been called the Lord Eliwood" Ninian teased.

Soon both Eliwood and Ninian fell asleep and the only dreams filling the castle were good, happy dreams about stars and many other assorted things.  
The end!


End file.
